1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handheld electronic device, in particular, to a handheld electronic device, which switches a using state according to an orientation of the handheld electronic device itself.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device refers to an electronic device operated by a user while holding it with hands, which is relatively small and light, such that it is convenient for the user to carry along. Currently, the common handheld electronic device includes, for example, mobile phones, multimedia players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, handheld game players, and handheld satellite navigators.
Currently, the commercially-available handheld electronic device with a function of making a call adopts a design that a microphone and a receiver are respectively disposed on upper and lower ends of the handheld electronic device, such that it is convenient for the user to make a call while holding the handheld electronic device in a manner that the receiver is close to the ear and the microphone is close to the mouth.
However, with the rapid progress of the function and appearance design of the handheld electronic device, the operation manner is not limited to a simple motion in a single holding direction familiar to the user. For example, a handheld electronic device integrated with a multimedia playing function plays a multimedia film in a manner of being horizontally placed, such that it is convenient for the user to watch the film. What's more, as for a handheld electronic device in a touch control manner, an input interface may be integrated on a screen, such that the user can input the operation information in a touch control manner. In other words, such handheld electronic device has omitted a conventional keyboard in terms of the appearance, so as to have a special appearance design. However, on the contrary, it is difficult for the user to clearly discriminate the orientation merely from the appearance of the handheld electronic device. When the user holds the handheld electronic device to make a phone call, the user may not make the phone call successfully via the microphone and the receiver since he/she holds the handheld electronic device upside down by mistake.